Dark Masks
by PureHearts
Summary: Misaki is losing it. Too many years of being strong. Too many years of keeping it together. And now, as her world crashes around her, she cannot stop herself from falling. Will Usui be the one to catch her? Or will she shatter into pieces?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS nor any of the characters. However, the plotline is completely mine and any correlation to other fanfics or real life scenarios are a coincidence. **

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Ayuzawa, you need help."

_No I don't._

"Ayuzawa, listen to me!" Misaki dragged her glazed eyes to stare into _that man's _eyes. Usually, they glittered like emeralds, the only light in her world. Tonight, they were dark. Dark and molten like the shadows that danced across the school trees. Heady with emotion, heavy with pain. Pain she had caused him. She couldn't bear to look into those eyes. Tearing her eyes away from Usui's almost hypnotic look, she let her head fall, her bangs covering her eyes, shielding her away.

_For his sake._

"Ayuzawa…."

It was that voice again.

_Stop it. _

She felt her body being dragged into a breath catching hug, that seemed to crush her body flush against the hard planes of _his._

_You are despicable. You are worthless. Even your own fucking father didn't want you. How is possible that he does? Do not weigh him down. He deserves to fly._

Usui felt the slight body fall limp in his arm. A surge of small hope wormed it's way into his heart. Would she relent…?

"Misaki, look at me." Pulling her face up to his once more, he searched those eyes. Those beautiful twin, golden orbs. They reminded him of the sun. Once possessing such strength…he faltered. Did they? Or was that also one of the many faces that Ayuzawa Misaki had shown?

The splatters of blood still stained her clothes, the razor still glinting it's radiant shine, screaming it's song of sorrow and despair. Yes, that entrancing song, that led her down this path of self-destruction….of self-hate. The crooked witch that led her down the crooked mile.

Misaki winced as Usui's jostling pulled against her bloodied arm, irritating wounds both new and old. Usui eyes' flashed before gently brushing her hair away from her pale face. She was so beautiful. Her skin glowed an almost ethereal creamy white, her lashes contrasting so strongly that he could only draw a breath. Yet, her eyes held so much pain. So much pain that it seemed impossible that such a slight body that trembled in his arms could contain so much grief. And it made his heart ache in the most terrible way.

"Misaki" he whispered. "Let me help you. Please."

His voice was hushed, yet carried the weight of lead. The desperation so strong, that Misaki almost wanted to throw herself into his arms, and cry. Cry for all those nights that she felt so alone and wanted to disappear. For all those nights that she held a blade to her arm, and let it take away her pain. For the nights that she didn't cry, and told herself that tears were weak, and she shouldn't….couldn't be weak.

Almost.

Usui could read her. He could see the emotions that flashed across her face, her expressions an open book for he who was the master of masks. She was so close to breaking. So fragile that she was about to shatter in his arms like fine spun sugar.

"Misaki….Misaki, listen, I can help you. I will be here. So please…"

_He does not need a person like me. I will not be weak. I will protect him. For his good._

"I am by your side Misaki, so…"

_He is the successor of the Walker family. He has gained the recognition he deserves. I will tie him down._

"I won't leave you behind…"

_Even if he stays, it is only out of pity. He will eventually leave. They all do. Who would stay for you?_

Usui felt her slim arms come between the space between them, and with a strength that he didn't know that she could still possess, she pushed him away. In that moment, Usui saw it. At that moment, she was no longer Misaki. She was Ayuzawa. She was not the fiery demon president. She was the Ice queen with the heart of stone.

"Usui Takumi." Her emotionless voice could've frozen hell twice over with ice to spare. "Do not come near me again. I do not need your help. Please leave me alone."

Turning around, she mechanically picked up her moss green blazer, grateful that no blood had splattered onto it. She carefully retrieved the razor blade, and deposited it in a small pouch no larger than her thumb before slipping it into her pocket.

"Ayuzawa."

Usui's arm came to grasp her elbow. Misaki froze, before slowly turning her head towards him.

"This is the last time you will hear me say it. Do not touch me. Do not come near me." With a strong wrench of her arm, she pulled herself free. "And finally, have a nice night, _Usui-kun_."

Bowing slightly, she swung her school bag onto her arm, and left the student council room.

Leaving behind a stunned Usui.

"Misaki…"he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Hello. Yes, I need to update my other stories, I am perfectly aware of that. But I wanted to try my hand at writing a darker story. This one's going to be really heavy, so I'd say PG12. Having said that, I'm also doing this to raise awareness regarding teenage self-harm and perhaps some darker subjects that aren't normally addressed in the Maid-sama fanficdom. Please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS nor any of the characters. However, the plotline is completely mine and any correlation to other fanfics or real life scenarios are a coincidence.**

**Chapter 2: The beginning**

_3 months earlier_

"Kaichou!" the almost hysterical voice grated on Misaki's mind.

_It's only Monday too. _She sighed.

Misaki turned quietly. Calmly. Eerily. She was so tired. Up all night studying. Four hours of sleep and two caffeine pills. She was in no position to be patient or kind today.

"Yukimura." She stated. The small, girlish young man stumbled over himself, somehow thinking that his hurrying would somehow appease the freezing steeliness of this almost woman's voice.

"Ka…Kaichou! Sorry to disturb you but… Er…."

Misaki tapped her foot coldly. Her arms crossed. Her whole body language screamed 'hurry up and spit it out.'

"Yukimura" her voice even lower than it was before. Somehow, she managed to sound deadlier than she was.

Yukimura's teeth was on edge, the hairs on his back rocket straight.

"The boys are playing strip poker in the locker rooms, class 2-C is refusing to tidy up properly and are playing around with the brooms, and there's a fight going on in the backyard that the teacher's don't dare to break up…." His voice trailed off. He couldn't continue. Not with his president looking so, very, dangerous.

"And…?" she hissed.

"…mumble…mumble…"

"Yukimura!" She barked. The last shred of patience disappearing as the combined force of the school's problems and the stuttering boy in front of her in her legal drug daddled mind proved too much for her self-restraint.

"And sensei wants to have all the accounts for the school clubs to be handed in the day after tomorrow, but both our accountants are all sick, and won't be coming in for the rest of the week."

"I see." Misaki clenched her jaw, her fists tightening in her pockets. Those teachers were….and they called themselves teachers, when they couldn't even control two pre-pubescent teenagers from trying to kill each other. Why couldn't they just…

_It's not their fault. It's your responsibility. Not theirs. _She groaned. That's true.

"Yukimura." She sighed.

"Yes!"

"Get the teachers to break up the locker problem. They should send in Maria-sensei along with two other male teachers. The boys would listen to her, and the other two can enforce their obedience. I'll head over to the fight now, and you get started on the collecting the accounts from each club. Tell them that if they do not comply immediately, I will halve the funds for that club. I will…deal…with 2-C. If you can't get in contact with Kamukawa then try Sawa-kun. If neither of them are up for the job, leave the reports on my desk. I'll do them myself."

Yukimura's eyes widened, both in awe and respect. She had deduced and cleared the problems in less than 3 minutes. That was less than the time than he had spent trying to look for her to help with the problems.

"Yes, kaichou!"

There was a small pause, in which Misaki managed a small smile for the youth in front of her.

"Good job in coming to me Yukimura. Now go!" she barked.

"Hai!" Yukimura turned and ran. Ever since he started working under the president, his running abilities have definitely improved.

Misaki felt her mouth twitch into a crooked grin as she watched Yukimura's enthusiastic back. He may not be the manliest person around, but he always tried his best in whatever he did. She couldn't hate him even if she tried. Her face settled into a scowl as her mind turned to her tasks at hand. Well, there was another 3 hours of sleep shaved from her already tenuous resting habits. Those teachers had the most awful timing.

She glanced over at the clock, and her eyes widened. If she didn't get these problems sorted soon, she'd be late for work. Fear rose in her chest. She couldn't afford to be late. Being late meant staying late, and she couldn't afford that. Checking her surroundings, she closed her eyes and leant her forehead against the cool planes of glass that lined the corridors, her body slackening slightly, losing some of the built up tension she had carried with her throughout the day.

_15 seconds. I need 15 seconds. _She thought.

The seconds ticked by too quickly, the sounds of the second-hand on her old watch allowing her to keep track of her allotted time of rest.

_15 seconds up. Stand up Misaki. _

Misaki straightened, and hurried towards the backyard, by-passing class 2-C to shout and punch up the few boys who were still messing around.

"You guys will stay behind tomorrow again to clean up!" She snarled before packing them off to home. Where they will have loving parents hold them, as they bitch about their horrible school president. Where they will have a warm meal waiting…..

_Hold it together you fool. _She thought as her stomach gave a soft growl. Misaki frowned. She thought she was past that stage.

Stepping out into the school yard, Misaki was relieved that the boys had stopped fighting. The two boys were lying on their backs on the lawn, exhausted and panting. One had a cut lip, the other, the beginning formations of a black eye.

Misaki walked up to them, her charcoal black aura making them sit up stock straight.

"Ka…kakaka..Kaichou!"

Their stuttering was almost adorable if Misaki hadn't been so pissed off.

"Miura. Kizawari. Both of you. Again." Her words were slow. Her tone nothing short of terrifying.

She steped forward. At the same time, the two boys shuffled back on their knees. No need to get closer to this atomic bomb ready to blow.

"I did warn you." She whispered. They could almost see the big red button that read 'DO NOT TOUCH', that would activate her pure, unaldurated anger. They couldn't move. Her movements were hypnotizing, like a snake before striking. They were her prey.

And then, all of a sudden, she stopped. Her shoulders slumped and her head bowed. Her anger diminishing rapidly, and the two frozen boys looked at each other, completely bewildered.

"Miura-kun, Kizawari-kun, listen to me." Her voice was emotionless, though not garring. The slump of her shoulders showing the weight of the school and life on her shoulders. She kneeled down on the damp grass to look at both of the punks in the eye.

They were looking at her, fear reflected in their eyes. They had never seen her like this before. There was always fire in her. Her face always crackling with excitement and spirit. Yes, they often hated her guts. But they respected her. She was so very strong. They never saw her look like this. And somehow, this quiet, almost gentle actions of her made them more afraid than they ever had been of her.

"Yes Kaichou?" Miura mumbled.

Misaki took a deep breath. The teachers had told her to avoid telling the two students this, but she judged that they needed to know.

"Miura-kun, Kizawari-kun. The teachers have told me that if both of you do not stop causing fights and wrecking school property….the headmaster will consider barring you from this school." Her voice was quiet. Soft. And filled with a pain that they didn't know she could muster for them.

The two boys sat there. Shocked. Yeah, they were troublemakers, but they did want to graduate! They only had a few months left before graduation.

Miura snapped out of his shock before Kizawari did. He growled.

"So what? Why do you care?"

Misaki's eyes flashed.

"I care because both of you are students of this school. I care because both of you are STILL students of this school. And that means that you are under my protection and care." She snarled.

"I am still working with the teachers to stop them from asking the headmaster about this! Damnit! I know you two! You two are irresponsible, short-tempered, foul mouthed and disrespectful! But…" Misaki's face softened. "But, both of you never cause trouble outside school. Miura," turning her head to face the blonde-haired youth "you love your parents and help out in their shop. Kizawari," she faced the orange haired adolescent with a pierced ear. "I know you have a hard time at home, but when you entered this school, your results were one of the best. Both of you are troublemakers, but you're not bad people. Not at heart. And I know that you both want to graduate."

Her outburst was met with only silence. Nothing but the soft rustling of trees marred the pregnant pause that engulfed the three people.

"Why do you care so much?" Once again, Miura asked the question. This time, it was asked in an almost whisper.

Misaki smiled with a gentleness that made the two boys shuffle uncomfortably. Standing up, Misaki brushed off stray pieces of grass off her skirt and knees.

Still smiling, Misaki turned to leave.

"The both of you will arrive early tomorrow, and apologise to the headmaster and your home room teachers. And you will behave yourselves at least until graduation." Her voice was firm, leaving no room for argument.

"Kaichou….you didn't answer my question." Kizawari shouted after her.

Misaki didn't turn, instead giving a wave of her hand. She needed to hurry to Maid Latte to not be late for her shift.

"Because, I am the student council president of Seika. That's all the reason I need." She murmured softly.

* * *

**A/N: This is the Misaki I've always envisioned. I'm really glad I can finally express her the way I want to. Usui's role will come in soon, but in a different way. Please read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble comes in pairs

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of KWMS, nor it's characters. **

**Chapter 3: Trouble comes in pairs**

"I'm sorry Misaki, can you lock up tonight?" Satsuki looked to Misaki desperately. Misaki had arrived late afterall, though not by much. But late was late, and she was in no position to reject Satsuki's request. Misaki sucked down the grimace that had began to form on her face, and instead chose to smile.

"Of course Satsuki. Don't worry about it."

Satsuki almost sank to the floor in relief.

"Thank you so much Misa-chan. I need to get those accounts to the…."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Satsuki smiled before hesitating.

"Misaki, about the extra hours you wanted to start working…"

Misaki felt a horrible quelch in her throat. Surely not.

"I'm sorry, but there's a limit as to how many hours underage people can work, and I'm already cutting corners for you to be able to work as much as possible. And if I employ you for longer hours, I'll need to cut someone out. It's just not feasible. I know that you need the money…"

Misaki cut her off before Satsuki could finish the sentence.

"Thank you Satsuki. I appreciate what you do for me, and I'm grateful for all the help you've given me so far."

Satsuki looked pained at the teenage girl in front of her. Struggling to maintain a reasonably cheerful demeanor, Satsuki waved goodbye and left the store keys with Misaki, with a "Leave it under the flowerpot" and a forced smile.

Watching Satsuki leave, Misaki felt a shudder run up her spine, and she felt her stomach clench. Shrugging it off, Misaki started closing up the shop. Her movements wary and careful.

_Afraid. I'm so afraid. What if the two rapists are back._

She wasn't afraid. Not at all. She had beaten up the two perverts when she had been tied up, and had thrashed them into the next millennium. She was strong. She was a black belt Aikido. What was there to be afraid of?

_I'm scared. No one will protect me. No one will hear me scream. No one…_

Misaki carefully locked and double locked every door and window. Finally, she moved towards the back of the store to change. Grabbing her school bag and uniform, Misaki left out the back door. Opening it, Misaki looked into the gray darkness of the back alley, and she could feel the hair on the back of her neck prickle in warning.

_No one will hear me scream…_

"I am strong." Misaki whispered to herself. The same way she had been doing since the incident. The night was cold, and Misaki's hands trembled as the icy winds blew. At least, that was what she told herself.

_I wish he was here. He said he had something to do…. _

"I'm so glad that the perverted alien isn't here today." Misaki told herself. "I don't need him to walk me home every day of the bloody week."

_He probably hates_ _you. You are not good enough for him…._

Ignoring the voice in her head, Misaki stepped out into the dark alley. Locking the door behind her, Misaki clutched her school bag close to her. She hurriedly slipped the key under the designated flowerpot, and walked down the dark alley. It was nine, and the street lights were on, casting an ugly shine onto the dirty cobblestone steps in intermittent spots. Misaki could feel her breathing hitch, and suddenly the alley that she had walked everyday for the past year seemed too long. Holding her bag firmly to her shoulders, Misaki sped up her walking, her footstep echoing in the empty space. Coming on to the deserted street that Maid Latte was situated on, Misaki could feel the stupid, irrational fear well up in her, and she grit her teeth harder.

There was heavy footsteps coming up behind her. Misaki could hear them, heavy like a man's, a clomp….clomp….and pause….another clomp….

Misaki whirled around to see the drunken man's slow approach towards her. He was dirty, middle-aged, rotund, and unshaven. His hair fell in an oily, straggly mess under his worn looking beanie. The man took one bleary look towards her, and leered, showing a mouth full of blacked or missing teeth.

"Hey bitch. Wanna have a good tiiiimmee…." The man drawled, pulling out his 'I's and licking his lips vulgarly as he finished.

_Run._

For once, Misaki agreed with the voice in her head, and she ran.

* * *

Misaki arrived home at eleven. Later than usual. The cold weather had resulted in the last train being cancelled, and Misaki had been forced to walk the two hour distance to home. When she arrived, there was a light shining through the window. The second floor was dark.

_Suzuna is sleeping. Good._

"I'm home." Misaki whispered as she entered the dark house. A paper door slid open revealing a tired looking Minako. A shawl draped over her shoulders, a pen clutched in her other. Half of her face remained in shadow.

"Misaki. You're home." She greeted with a weak smile. Misaki frowned when her mother didn't move forwards. Something about her mother's demeanor was wrong. Something wasn't right.

"Mom…." Misaki moved closer, just as Minako stepped back into the room. Minako pulled up the shawl, and tried to cover up her eye, but she wasn't quick enough.

"Mom! Your eye…" Misaki gasped. The dark puplish swelling around her mother's eye marred the usually pale white skin of her face.

Minako tried to placate her daughter's face.

"Misaki, it's no big deal. I was being careless again, and I…"

Misaki growled.

"It was them wasn't it."

It was a statement, said with such hate, such vehemence that Minako almost shrank back. She didn't though. Because she hated those people just as much if not more. Still, there was not much they could do, so at the very least, she didn't want her daughter in such a distraught state.

"Misaki, don't worry. It'll heal by itself…."

"Don't worry?" Misaki hissed. "Don't worry? Mom, those people… they…." Misaki bit down on her lower lip in frustration, clenching and unclenching her fists at the same time. A sudden thought made her freeze and bile rise in her throat.

"Suzuna..." she croaked.

Minako hurriedly went to assure the pale girl.

"Suzuna's fine. They came and left long before she came home. She's safe."

Misaki could feel her knees give out in relief. If they laid hands on Suzuna, Misaki would kill them. She would hunt them down and _kill_ them if they dared to harm the one person whom Misaki cherished more than her own mother.

Minako mirrored Misaki's slump to the floor, and hugged her eldest daughter, a silent understanding passing between them.

Misaki snuggled into her mother's embrace for a moment longer before gently pushing her mother's arm's away.

"Thanks mom. What were you doing before I came back?"

Minako looked guiltily away, a look of worry passing over her.

"Mooomm…." Misaki warned. "We agreed that I was old enough to help with the family problems. You should rely on me more."

Minako looked like she was caught between a rock and a hard place. Sighing, she turned back into the room, indicating for Misaki to follow her.

Misaki walked into the tiny dining room that also doubled as a sitting room. Spread onto the table was several sheafs of paper, and a calculator. Their house accounting book lay open as did her mother's cheque book.

Minako walked over to her vacated seat, and settled down; Misaki sat down from across her.

"What did they demand?" Misaki asked.

"They wanted an upfront payment of 100,000 yen. They're also increasing the payments by 50,000 yen." Minako replied tonelessly. "I don't know why. I had to hand them your paycheck. I just paid the house rent, but the other bills aren't paid yet, and the water bill is overdue by a week."

Misaki breathed in a large gulp of air before slowly releasing it.

"Okay. We'll deal. We've dealt with worse. Let's prioritize. On the upside, we don't need to worry about the debt payment for another two weeks. The water bill comes first, then the power. Satsuki can't give me more hours, so I'll take on another job…"

Misaki hesitated as a thought crossed her mind.

It would take a lot of sacrifice, and it would break her heart, but it's not as if she couldn't do it again at a later date. She would make it work.

_What about the other students? The school? _

Misaki squashed the voice, and lifted her head towards her mother.

"Mom…." Misaki started slowly. "Mom… what do you think about….me leaving school?"

"NO." Minako jumped from her seat and slammed her hands down on the kitchen table. "No Misaki. Absolutely out of the question. You will finish your schooling, and you will graduate. Don't you realize… no, you SHOULD realize that the only way OUT of our situation now is for you get an education, and get out of this place! I don't want you be tied down here for the rest of your life!"

Minako started to pace furiously.

"I knew you would think that! I knew you would! You're too self-sacrificing for this family! Think about your future! How could you even think that? You've worked so hard to get where you are today! You were offered a place from the top high school in the region, but you turned it down to go to Seika! I only agreed because you were so adamant. You're student council president, you've improved the school's image and raised the standard all within the space of a year. And you were planning to throw all of that away for THIS?"

Minako's frustrated tone and obvious anger quelled Misaki's determination. A deep feeling of relief and gratitude welled up inside her.

"Yeah. It was stupid of me. Thanks mom."

MInako stopped in her tirade to pause and smile.

"Silly girl."

Misaki smiled back.

"Alright. Back to square one. Me getting another job?"

"Misaki, how? You basically work until eight or nine at night. Who would hire….." Minako's eyes widened. "Don't tell you're planning to work physical labour at the construction site…."

Misaki nodded.

"it makes sense. I'm stronger than most guys, and it's the only place where you don't need training to start. The hours are flexible, and paychecks upfront."

"Misaki, you have school. You have commitments! You're a girl! You shouldn't…"

"Mom! We have established a long time ago that we can't be picky about gender in this house. We do what needs to be done!"

Minako's face was sour but she understood her daughter's logic. But just because she understood it didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

"Misaki, I'm sorry. If only my body….."

"Mom, I've told you, it's not your fault. You worked yourself half to death bringing up Suzuna and I. I'm just grateful that you're still with us…please mom, don't overwork yourself…."

"_Mom….Mom, don't leave me and Suzuna alone… please be okay….Mom…" _

_A fourteen year old Misaki was standing next to the pale, gaunt face of her mother. Suzuna was clutching onto her older sister, intermittently clinging onto the hospital sheets. To scared to touch her barely breathing mother. _

_A middle-aged female walked up to the two girls._

"_Are you Ayuzawa-san's daughters?"_

_Misaki wiped away her tears before nodding towards the doctor._

"_What's wrong with mommy?" Whimpered the twelve year old Suzuna. _

_The doctor looked at the two young girls with a mixture of sympathy and kindness on his face._

"_It's a combination of overwork and stress. She can't push herself like this anymore. She was lucky to come in when she did. Don't worry, she will recover. But she really should avoid excessive work…." The doctor studied them for a moment before gently placing an hand on each of them. "Both of you were very brave. If you need any help, or have questions, don't hesitate to ask. Okay?" _

_Misaki nodded. _

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Dr. Usu….actually, call me Dr. Rose. Misaki and…Suzuna, right?" The two girls nodded. "Both you come to me if you have any problems okay?"_

"Misaki. Misaki."

Misaki blinked, coming back down to earth.

"Misaki, I'm fine. It's in the past."

Misaki shook her head stubbornly.

"not a chance in hell mom. You're not working any more than you already are. Besides, if both us are gone all the time, who'll take care of Suzuna?"

Minako hesitated, but nodded, relenting.

Misaki smiled.

"I'll be fine mom! Don't worry 'bout it! I'm your daughter after all."

* * *

"Ayuzawa-kun!"

Misaki jumped in her chair, her arm tingling as blood returned to them. She glanced around the class, and saw the other student looking at her. Some were trying to contain laughter, other were sneering at her openly.

"Ayuzawa-kun! Just because you scored well in your last exam is no reason for your unacceptable behaviour of sleeping in my class!" snarled the teacher.

Misaki flushed a deep red.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Lazy! I can't believe I did that! What sort of example….I'm sure everyone's laughing at me…_

"ayuzawa-kun, please report to me at lunch." Snapped the teacher as Misaki hung her head. Kuromina-sensei was strict, and was one of the leftover teachers from the boy-school era….and had a particular hatred for all things feminine. Misaki knew this, and had tried her best to avoid getting in his bad books….all for naught it seemed.

"Understood, sensei." She whispered.

"Hmph. Worthless." Spat the gray haired teacher before turning to the rest of the class. Intent on ridiculing this…._girl_…while he could.

"it seems that while _some_ people think that they are better than others, courtesy and respect for their teachers and other students is something that seems…lacking, and let me assure you that these qualities are far more important than any academic result that _some_ people have the audacity to think is….acceptable. But then again, there's not much one could expect from such inferior minds." He sneered at the corner of the class where Misaki sat.

Misaki clenched her fist into her skirt, her face colored even more in shame.

Misaki wanted to stand up and shout at the teacher. She wanted to curl up into a corner and cry. She wanted to kick the teacher back into the ice age and watch him freeze to death.

_You deserve it. It's true. Every word, and you deserve it. You shouldn't be happy losing to that alien. You should work harder. No excuse. Mom sacrificed so much for you to attend high school, and this is the best you can do?_

'_shut up. Shut up. Shut up. I don't need this right now.'_ The voice wouldn't stop, and Misaki could feel the combined strain of the mocking glances of her teacher and other classmates along with her own thoughts to be almost too much to bear. Almost.

Thankfully, it did seem that Kuromina-sensei was done with his rant, and was restarting the class.

"Now, Ayuzawa-kun, if you could possibly grace us with your attention, we can restart this class that you have interrupted with your….problems."

Misaki winced slightly, and sat straight in her chair. Class resumed a certain blonde haired, green eyed young man was watching the girl in front of him. And how her hand had trembled as it moved to turn a page.

* * *

**A/N: Enter Usui! Finally. Huh. Anyway, Kuromina-sensei is my own creation. I don't like him either, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to have fun with him! I'm trying to update Princess Maid as much as possible. Please read and review! It really helps with my motivation in writing! **


	4. Chapter 4: Another day

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS nor any of the characters. However, the plotline is completely mine and any correlation to other fanfics or real life scenarios are a coincidence.**

**Chapter 4: Another Day**

She was suffocating. She could barely breathe. It was as if she was under water, upside down and momentarily weightless. She could follow the movement of other's down the long, long hallway; she could bully her body into submitting to brainless customers who looked at her and licked their lips. She could walk the hour walk home to save on train fare. She could finish her homework, do council work.

But she was not _there._

Ayuzawa Misaki hasn't been there for a long time.

Misaki couldn't remember the last time when she had a full night's sleep. One that was not peppered with nightmares of the dark figures taking away everything she held close. Her mother, her sister….herself. Her dignity. Her pride. And….him. Yes, Misaki was well aware of how very vulnerable she would be if she lost these things, and those men were sure to know it. Being cock-sure of herself and boasting an iron fist was but one of the many images she exuded to protect herself. Sakura and Shizuka loved her. She knew. But she never missed the careful dance that her two best friends would perform around her, as if they were terrified of getting her angry. They were oh-so-very careful around her. Misaki understood. She was the one who pushed them away in the first place. There was nothing else she could do.

_Do not come near me._

_Do not love me._

_Do not care for me._

_Because I cannot protect myself from you._

_And I cannot protect you from myself._

_So, please._

_Do not come near me._

* * *

Misaki could feel the dark green eyes burning into her back. Goosebumps rose on her neck as the conscious knowledge of _his_ gaze on her made shivers run down her spine and her mouth run dry in anticipation for something unknown.

The bell rang.

"That's it for today class. I'm disappointed that _some_ people think that this class was not worth their time, but…"

"Sensei, Ayuzawa-san has already apologized. Do you think you could stop berating her?'

Usui's smooth voice rang through the increasingly noisy class, which had suddenly become silent as the grave.

Kuromina-sensei's eyes swiveled over to the source of the voice, his frown deepening and his mouth twisted into something quite indescribable. He looked liked he had swallowed a lemon…and a bottle of hydrochloric acid.

"Usui Takumi" he hissed. It was the special boy. The genius of this crappy school. The only male to beat that monster of a girl, and….Kuromina-sensei hated him. Kuromina-sensei remembered the day Usui had entered the school. The headmaster had called a meeting with all the teachers.

"_Everyone, we have a special student this year…Usui Takumi, of the Usui group."_

_There was a frozen silence._

"_What the hell is someone like him doing here?" someone shouted._

_There were murmured voices of assent and nods of agreement._

_The headmaster shrugged._

"_I don't know. The boy's a genius. He has already learnt the whole syllabus. The only reason he's here, I believe, is on a whim. Apparently he flipped through the guide book, and randomly picked out a school to attend."_

_There was another moment of pause as the teachers struggled to accept this._

_The headmaster coughed, and continued._

"_Regardless, we will treat him the same as we have with every other student. I've met the boy, and he doesn't seem like a trouble maker. Rest assured, he will behave himself."_

_There was a collective sigh of relief from the teachers._

"_And now, there are a few things that I want everyone to know. First, he wants no one to know of his heritage. He has explicitly wished that none of the teachers act like he is special. Second, please do not anger him..."_

_Kuromina had stood up furiously at that statement. _

"_He's a fucking kid! I will treat him as I see fit!"_

"_Kuromina!" barked the headmaster. "Have you been listening to anything I've been saying since the beginning? Anything at all? He is the adopted son of the Usui group's head. If he wants to, he can destroy this school. One word from him. That's all it takes. Do you realize that if you lose your temper with the young man, what repercussion that could have on this school?" _

_By then, the headmaster was pacing the room agitatedly, wringing his hands. Kuromina frowned but nodded, chastised. He would not anger the boy. But didn't mean he couldn't hate him._

Kuromina came out of his reverie, realizing that the class was expecting him to start his signature move of chalk throwing. Only at boys though. Girls were too fussy about their stupid uniforms.

"Usui-kun, please refrain in business that is not of your concern. I believe you are a decent" Kuromina almost choked on the word. "Decent student. There is no reason why I should reprimand you as well."

And with that, Kuromina sensei ran out of the classroom before Usui could reply, not without throwing a dirty look at the girl sitting in the corner. If he stayed in the room, there was little doubt that he would do something to insult the boy. The boy will then run all the way home to papa who will pat his head and tell him they were going to close the school.

Kuromina rolled his eyes. He really hated the boy.

* * *

Misaki felt a shudder as Kuromina sensei's final glare managed to pierce through her. She had felt the intensity of that hate, and it made her stomach curl. What had she done to deserve his repulsion?

"Ayuzawa. You okay?"

Misaki blinked as her world shifted back into focus. She felt a pair of green eyes watching her studiously. She stiffened immediately, and snapped her eyes away.

"Usui. I'm fine. Please treat the teachers with more respect than you just did, and mind your own business. I was on the wrong."

Usui's hand clenched tightly as it rested on Misaki's desk.

"There was nothing right about the way that Kuromina treated you. He has an unfounded grudge against females, and you know that. Just because he is a teacher doesn't mean that he gets to abuse his power…."

"It was none of your business." Misaki growled as the bell rang for the next class. She carefully ignored Usui's quiet disapproval that rolled off him in waves as he returned to his seat behind her. She stood up, and went to the head of the class.

"Megami-sensei is on sick leave today, so this period will be self-study." She barked towards the class. "I repeat, this is a _self-study_ class. This does not mean that you can do _whatever you want_. She has left out worksheets to be done and that needs to be handed in by the end of the class. Refer to chapters 5 and 6 of your textbook. Those who do not hand them in will be given detention, and demerit points will be 'awarded'."

There was a pause as the initial roar of celebration gave way to a groan of complaints. Misaki waited until the last of the grumbling students withered under her glare. "A reminder than any student with more than 5 demerit points will have marks taken off their finals, and will be booked in for an appointment with the school beautification club. No exceptions." She added as an irritated looking boy went to raise his hand, only to put it back down with a chagrined expression. "This punishment extends to girls and boys equally. Whoever finishes their work can read the permitted magazines, or do self-study or light discussion. Loud noises are not tolerated. Is everyone okay with this?"

She glanced around the classroom. Ever since the school festival, Misaki had started to make changes in her attitudes towards the guys in the class. She had tried to start listening to them more, and take their opinions into account. Admittedly, she often felt that their opinions weren't worth much, but she had started the habit of asking what they thought of something before forcing them to her will. Some of the boys had certainly become more acquiescent to her directions, and Misaki had established if not a cooperative, then at least, a functional relationship with them.

There were a few nodding heads and Misaki gave a sharp nod of approval. She removed the stack of papers from her desk, and started to pass them around the class.

"Sakura and Kurosaki, please collect the completed worksheets at the bell. Leave them on Megami-sensei's desk, then let yourselves out for lunch." There were a few cheers at her statement as a few of the boys gave each other a thumbs up. Misaki smothered a small grin that threatened to break loose. Men were so predictable.

Once everyone had pulled out their books and had started scribbling, rushing in the hopes of an early lunch, Misaki stood up and passed her completed worksheet to Sakura. Sakura frowned before looking up at her.

"Misaki, you're good, but you're not that good."

Misaki rolled her eyes.

"I got the worksheets from Tsuruga-sensei this morning, so I finished it during the morning break. I need to do some work in the student council office, so I need to go."

Sakura smiled.

"Okay. I'll keep the guys in check for you." She said with a wink.

Misaki gave a half-smile, and forced a small chuckle before turning and leaving the classroom. Once she had passed the hallway and opened the door of the empty student council room, she allowed herself a small sigh as she reviewed her workload…and winced.

_Better get started then._

* * *

"Hey, do you think that Prez has become more normal lately?"

"Yeah, I mean she still treats us like crap, but she's a lot nicer about it nowadays."

"Heh. Think she fell in love or something."

There was a pause as the three boys looked at each other.

"Pffft…."

It was the smallest of laughs, but it set off the other two, and soon the three boys were thumping each other on one another's back and trying not roll onto the ground in spasmotic giggles.

"My goodness, Kurosaki, that's just…." Luka gasped for breath before choking on his own spittle.

"What the hell brought that on? You taking a leaf out of Shintani's book or what!" hacked Tsubaki as he coughed his way around his own laughs.

Kurosaki rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it's a _plausible_ explanation. Not the likeliest, but it's possible. Come on, she's a girl….I think…"

They fell back into giggles once more.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be doing some work?" asked Sakura sternly.

The boys rolled their eyes at her, and ignored her nagging. Sakura sighed and turned back to her own work.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Was all she added.

The boys looked at each other's empty work and grinned.

"Thank goodness you're the class rep, Kurosaki."

"Yep, all we need is to wait for Usui to finish up early, _like he always does_ and copy off him!"

"And we'd likely get full marks too." Finished Tsubaki gleefully.

There was a snort from nearby, and the three boys turned to meet Usui's bored gaze as he thrust a completed worksheet at Kurosaki.

"I'm done. I'm leaving." Usui said shortly, before calmly walking out of the class. "Oh, and please don't attempt to copy my answers. I'm afraid that it may be too obvious." Kurosaki looked down at the completed English worksheet in front of him, and groaned. He could barely read half the words on the page, and Usui's damned cursive writing made it near impossible to read his short answer questions.

"Damn it." Muttered Kurosaki, as he turned back to his own work. Looked like he had to resort to plan B afterall.

* * *

Misaki was elbow deep in accounting work when the door to the student council room slid open.

"If you're only here to take up space, I suggest you leave before I have to throw you out." Misaki called out before even looking at the new intruder into her zone of command.

"Awww… Ayuzawa, you know I don't just take up space. It's not like I cause trouble."

"Normal students aren't allowed in without a valid reason Usui. That rule is there for a reason. The student council room is not a room for leisu…." Misaki's voice trailed off as Usui's palm suddenly came down to cradle her face. Misaki found herself reflexively leaning into his touch before she snapped her body away.

"What do you think you're doing you perverted outer space_ ALIEN_!" screeched Misaki. She could feel her face heating up like a personal space heater, her palms instantaneously sweaty, and her fingers crinkling the paper beneath it.

Usui grinned at her. She was such a delightful person to tease. He felt his heart stutter slightly as he watched her face glow an almost feverish red; and there was a slight gleeful satisfaction in his grin as he had felt her momentary surrender before she had pushed herself away from him. He felt a weight drag against him. She had pulled away. Again.

His face fell from his wicked grin to a more serious arrangement.

"Ayuzawa, are you okay? You were really out of it this morning, and you've been looking more tired than usual this past week or two." Usui's voice had dropped in tenure, and his concern seemed to saturate every word. Misaki winced. Was she that obvious?

"It's…fine. It's just the extra work that the end of year tends to bring with it. The teacher wants the accounting and club plannings to be done, and the flu has killed off half my work force. Plus, exams and all that. It's been a bit hectic, but I'm coping…." She stuttered to a halt as Usui's eyes bored into hers.

"You coped with worse before, and I've never seen you this tired." Usui murmured quietly. He caught a few strands of hair that had escaped the messy bun piled at the base of her neck. "You were always a terrible liar Misaki. What's wrong?"

Misaki suppressed the small electric current that ran through her body, conducted by Usui's light touch.

"It's nothing. Really Usui. I'm fine. It'll be better once I get this club thing done, and I hand in the paperwork for the year."

Usui's eyes narrowed.

"Fine. I'll let it go for now, but…." His face took on the teasing edge that he always loved donning when trying to garner a reaction from Misaki.

"But…." This time it was Misaki's turn to narrow her eyes.

"You need to call me Takumi at school." grinned Usui.

Misaki blushed.

_Seriously, what's wrong with me? We've been going out for 2 months, and I still can't get over this?!_

"I…Look Usui" Misaki glanced at the door, checking for possible eavesdroppers. She lowered her voice into a loud whisper. "I thought we agreed that to keep our relationship under wraps that we'd keep a surname basis with each other at school? And a certain amount of distance?" she hissed pointedly.

Usui frowned.

"I never said that I wanted to keep our relationship a secret, you did. I understand your reasons." He added hurriedly. "It's just that, well, when it's the two of us, I think it'd be okay. Afterall…" his voice had taken on a husky tone that made Misaki blush furiously as she found herself unable to pull herself away from his sudden hug. "It won't stop me from calling you Misaki when it's just us."

"I…I…." stuttered Misaki. "Usu…."

"Ah ah ah" tutted Usui. "It's Takumi."

"Ta…" Misaki's eyes darted around the room, desperately checking for invisible students. "Takumi…" her voice was barely a whisper, her fingernails from her grip digging into her palms, her skin burning from embarrassment, and her heart beating loudly in irrational happiness at calling out her boyfriend's name.

"Mi~sa~ki." Usui hummed back. She could _hear _his smile, and she couldn't stop the smallest of ones creeping up her face.

_How the hell does he do that?_

Usui tore down almost every wall she had put up, almost every mask she had carefully constructed, brick by brick had been simply crumpled into dust in front of him.

There it was again. Almost.

They stood there, in each other's arms, for a moment longer. Misaki closed her eyes for a fraction of a moment. She felt so calm and secure. Safe. She couldn't stop the quiet feelings that pulled her towards this bizarre, secretive man. She wasn't stupid. She knew Usui was keeping things from her. She knew that there was so much more to him that he wasn't willing to share, but she would bid her time. She had skeletons in her own closet, and unless Usui invited her, she would not probe into the abyss of his mind.

Often she would wonder why she and Usui clicked so well. From day one, Usui had irritated her because he was so different from her. They were so different. But they clicked with each other. Completed each other's puzzle. Fire and Ice, sky and land, moon and sun. Yet, they are one of the same, and on an almost instinctual level, they understood each other.

Usui shuddered as he felt the girl in his arms lean into his touch. She was always trying to be strong. Stronger than him. Strong enough for both of them. Wanting to protect him.

'_She doesn't realize does she…' _he thought. '_What exactly she means to me…'_

A shout of from outside of the room made Misaki jump and push Usui away, and his arms ached with the loss.

"Kaichou!" Yukimura's voice called out as he entered the student council room, only to find his president leaning over her desk diligently, with Usui propped up on her desk, idly twirling a pen through his fingers.

"Kaichou!" Yukimura called once more.

Misaki looked up, irritation framing her features.

"Yukimura, you don't need to call me more than once. What is it?"

"I...Sorry!" gasped Yukimura. Crap. She was in one of her tempers.

Misaki took one look at Yukimura's nervous face and breathed a long-suffering sigh.

"Yukimura, don't worry about it. Now, what's wrong?"

"I…nothing. I was wondering if you needed help with anything, since so many of us are out sick, I thought you could do…with… the extra…help…" Yukimura's voice trailed off into a mumble towards the end of his sentence.

Misaki's eyes widened slightly, and a warm fuzzy feeling filled her. Her eyes softened, and a small smile touched her lips.

"Thank you Yukimura, but I have it under control. The exams are coming up, and it's important that you maintain your results."

"But…I….you…" stuttered Yukimura.

"I am the student council president Yukimura, I can deal with a little extra paperwork. Thank you for the offer though, I appreciate it." Misaki added.

Yukimura's face broke into a smile that was laced with tears of admiration. Misaki felt a small twitch in her facial expression.

_Damn, he looks like a girl._

She glanced at Usui and raised an eyebrow, and Usui glanced her way, his face smirking and eyes glittering with mirth. His facial expression was reminiscent of a Cheshire cat, shining with the prospect of a good tease.

Misaki gave him a warning look, which Usui happily ignored. Slinking over to the still amazed Yukimura, Usui gave him a wide smile.

"Yukimura, you're really sweet to offer."

"I…I…Ayaiyaiyai…" Yukimura was lost. "Err… it was no no no no….big de…deal….U..Usui-san…"

Usui's grin just became wider and he leaned in towards the vice-president.

"Were you looking for a prize?"

Yukimura wilted under the intense brightness of Usui's smile.

And so the cat caught the canary.

"Ehh…Kaichou, here are the records you need…ded…"

"Ah, Kanou. Thanks. Leave them here will you?" Misaki nodded towards the hooded boy as he entered and paused at the door, his eyes riveted towards the scene in front of him.

And he thought that nothing was worse than the day he found Misaki and Usui helping Yukimura when he had a spider down his shirt….

Well…that still trumps this, but….

"Usui-san, I think that Yukimura is going to self-combust in about 3 seconds."

Sure enough, Yukimura's face was so red that he looked like he was about to implode at a moment's notice.

Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Usui, back up. Stop teasing the poor boy."

Usui pouted but backed away from Yukimura as Yukimura sank to the ground.

"Ka…Ka…KaNOU!" Wailed Yukimura as he threw himself at the taller boy. "I thought you hypnotized me so that Usui-kun can't do that to me anymore…" he sobbed.

Kanou, still balancing the box of records under one arm found himself at a lost at the boy that had wrapped himself around his waist.

"There there…." Mumbled Kanou, awkwardly patting his friend's (a/n: hey minds out of the gutter people!) back.

Misaki glanced at Usui sternly, and Usui looked back mildly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Someone needs to get them together." He whispered.

Misaki snarled.

"Usui, this is not England, America or whatever planet you use to come from. It's bad enough…"

"We'll talk about this later."

Misaki bit her tongue, and nodded. Yukimura was like a little brother is some ways, and she was protective of him. Kanou was….somewhat….a friend as well. Japan wasn't a country open to 'queer' people. Their school, still containing mostly guys, was certainly not open minded. Yukimura was teased enough as it was, and though it was mostly benign jokes and light teasing, there had been more severe cases. Yukimura had been bullied, his desk scribbled on, lost gym clothes etc. Nothing too serious, and never often. But the culprits were never caught, and far too often it was the little things that piled on top each other that really hurt.

Misaki would know.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all. As most of you can tell, this is going to be a long fic. There are many other elements that I want to bring in. I'll be on hiatus for a while, say… a month, so this will be my last update for a while. After which, I'll be focusing a lot of effort on completing Princess Maid. I want to take my time with Dark Masks because I think it has a lot more potential compared to Princess Maid. Anyway, that's all from me for now. I'll see you guys in….November. Oh, and please read and REVIEW! I love ya'all for favouriting, but it'll be awesome if you could just drop a line as to what you think about this story so far. It really helps me. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is always welcomed. **


End file.
